Cuffed
by sweetytweety8
Summary: My own interpretation of some scenes from episode "Cuffed"(4X10) made into a fun poetry. Basically the whole episode in rhymes. Please give it a try. I hope you have fun reading it.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is one of my favorite episodes and since I haven't written poetry for a while, I decided to give it a try. I wrote this fic just for pure fun. I hope you have fun reading it, too. Enjoy! Please, R &R.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Castle or its characters**

First we see a dark and unknown place

then Castle and Becket, lying face to face.

Kate wakes up, lying next to Castle with her hand on his chest

"That dream again," she thinks to herself, feeling truly blessed.

The dream feels too real, so she smiles, and she beams

she is gazing at Castle, enjoying her sweet little dreams.

But she instantly feels his heartbeat, his warm skin

she hears him breathe and then sees his small grin.

She sees Castle clearly, not in a blur

he's actually there - right next to her.

Wide awake and confused, she looks side to side

"That's not a dream," she thinks, petrified.

"Don't get up yet. Stay in bed," his voice's a bit sleepy

as she looks around and finds something creepy.

She takes a quick look at her wrist

and she instantly gets very pissed.

She gets really angry, ready for a hassle,

seeing that she was handcuffed to Castle.

Sure that he did it, she wasn't to be kind

because she knew Castle and his kinky mind.

"Castle," she says his name in order to awake him

but if he doesn't get up she would gladly make him.

Her voice is so sharp, she almost barked

wishing she could hurt him or leave him marked.

He says her name and greets her with "Hi" as he opens his eyes

and she patiently waits him to wake up, or at least she tries.

She could easily wake him by giving him a slap

and quickly take away his sweet little nap.

Castle's half sleeping, and he feels a bit dreamy

seeing Kate's face, he thinks of something steamy.

He notices that even in his dreams she still looks great

while he is gazing at her - his beautiful Kate.

"Castle," Kate repeats, more angry now

"What," he asks, rising his brow.

"Stop saying what and wake up," she sharply insists

as he tries to move his hand and sees their wrists.

"We are handcuffed," he observes

but everything he says gets on her nerves.

"Kinky," he exclaims, looking in awe at the cuffs

she rolls eyes at him; "Castle, it's not funny," she huffs.

Apparently, he thinks that being handcuffed to her is pretty cool

and she just wonders how fate could be so cruel.

Castle finds it amusing, endearing, kinky and very, very nice

as Kate just wonders what she did wrong to pay such a prize.

Being cuffed to Castle for her is a nightmare

it's really uncanny and so not fair.

She is handcuffed to him but this time's for real

it's nice in her dreams, but now she doesn't see the appeal.

Castle thinks that being cuffed to Kate is arousing, hot and nice

and it's not like he hadn't dreamed about it once or twice.

But if Kate could read the thoughts in his head

then most certainly he would be so dead.

So, they are lying on some mattress and the whole place is gloom

and of course they start fighting about who cuffed whom.

"You think I cuffed us," she barks

"They look like police cuffs," he quickly remarks.

Handcuffed together but against their will

that's definitely a huge buzz kill.

Then Kate asks him, "Do you recognize this place"

as they both look around at the dark empty space.

And once again, Castle's imagination takes a wild turn

"this is where bad things would happen," he answers in return.

So, they are cuffed to each other but instead of start kissing

the next thing they do is discuss what exactly is missing:

Their watches, her badge, and her gun are all gone

and of course, so is his phone.

"I just renewed my contract," he says on a lark

"Would you stop joking," she answers with a bark.

She want him to stop joking - she is not having fun,

wishing at that moment she had her own gun.

That's just his way of lightening the mood

but her answer to him is most certainly rude.

"What's the last thing that you remember," she ask, trying to think

"It's kind of a blur," he answers with a blink.

"I think we were drugged," she takes a guess

cause the memories in her head are such a huge mess.

"Yeah, I think so, too and not the good kind," he makes another joke

taking the risk of getting a poke.

"At least she has one hand," he thinks, staying still

"and plus she needs a gun in order to kill."

She turns her back to him, pulling his hand

and it seems as if she's about to stand.

"Lift my top," she says with bossy tone

and his head gets almost blown.

These are the three words he thought she would never say

"Wishes can come true," he thinks to himself, eager to obey.

"I think you might still be under the influence, but okay," he quickly agrees

as he gets closer to her and feels her body lightly touching his knees.

His answer might be very modest - a simple "okay"

but deep inside he's jumping and screaming "Yay!"

He pulls her shirt up and sees the needle mark

"We were drugged," she says in a remark.

Suddenly, his head starts to spin

just by seeing her naked skin.

And even though he doesn't admit

he wants to touch her and tease her bit by bit.

So he gives her a sweet little taste

by roaming his fingertips all over her waist.

Kate feels his gentle touch, his fingers

and her breath hitched as his hand lingers.

Feeling his fingers on her naked skin,

she bites her lips to suppress a grin.

She feels and savors the electricity of his touch

it gives her goosebumps and she likes it too much.

"Now it's not the time to think for such things,"

she scolds herself, even though it stings.

She just have to stop him - she has no other choice

"You can put my shirt down," she says with raspy voice.

Then she turns around and ask him to think,

to share his own memories and find any link.

"What's the last thing that you remember from this morning?"

"Just don't say your naked skin," he makes a mental warning.

Even it's the only thing that's going round and round his head,

if he shares it with her then he most certainly would be dead.

"I was with you," he answers back,

jogging his memory on the right track.

"We were, uh, someplace seedy," he starts talking

but Kate thinks that he's just mocking.

"A hotel that rents rooms by the hour,"

he says as her frown deepens into a glower.

"Would you just knock it off?" she asks, sounding offended

her voice a little too high pitched than she ever intended.

She thinks that he's just trying to sound funny or shrewd

but his suggestion is just offensive and lewd.

So she wants to punch him or threat him with death

"Just calm down and don't kill him," she takes a deep breath.

Kate looks very offended by his suggestion

"Do I get a death wish," is his only question.

But it is the truth, he's not playing games

"It's where we were," he certainly claims.

"You called me and asked me to meet you there,"

he says as she takes a breath of fresh air.

She remembers being in a hotel, so it's not a lie

even though she just can't recall the reason why.

"I took you up to the room..." she speaks with soft voice,

and sensing what's coming next we inwardly rejoice.

"And then we," she says but trails off and then Castle repeats

then they make a huge pause, keeping us on the edge of our seats.

They just makes a pause that is way too long,

leaving us all hanging, and that is just wrong.

They look at each other, making googly eyes

as the sexual tension visibly arise.

"Dead body," Kate exclaims with such a huge relief

as we just stare at the screen with disbelief.

A dead body?! Really? How disappointing!

They were in a hotel and didn't end up boinking!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I don't know whether you like this fiction or not since there aren't many reviews -** **MaineZoe** **,** **thank you very much for your review by the way - but I decided to continue writing it anyway. I am not gonna make the whole episode though - just the interesting and funny scenes where Castle and Beckett are cuffed. So here's the next part. Enjoy! This is a parody so don't take it too seriously. And please, please R &R to let me know what you think :)**

 **Part II**

So Beckett and Castle are handcuffed against their will

discussing their blurred memories and standing still.

Then Kate quickly stands up and Castle warns, "Easy there,"

as she falls on the mattress, giving him a blank stare.

Just for a minute she had ignored her bad luck,

forgetting that she and Castle were stuck.

"Hate to state the obvious, but we're kind of joined at the hip,"

Castle says as he looks at her, making a quip.

"Okay, let's just get up. Come on," she gives a command

as she stands up again, pulling his hand.

"Are you always like this in the morning?" he asks as he stays

but she gives him a dirty look and he quickly obeys.

She looks angry for something cause she moves and huffs

and he doesn't know if it's because of him or the cuffs.

He doesn't want to make her madder so he just waits

"Oh, this is ... this is awkward," he quickly states.

So they start discussing their memories once again,

trying to figure out what had happened and when.

Then once again we see them in the dark room

where everything is so empty and gloom.

Of course they could be in his loft or some romantic place

in different circumstances but that's just not the case.

They just have to be kidnapped with a memory loss

where Beckett takes the lead cause she's the boss.

But then they start fighting who should lead the way

who should give the orders and who is to obey.

The fight is pointless because we know their ways:

Kate gives the orders and Castle obeys.

But this time he wants to lead, to show her he can,

to feel more masculine and act like a man.

It's so obvious even though he doesn't confess

he wants to be the hero and safe the damsel in distress.

He could almost see it, close enough to touch

he could be the hero - he wants it so much.

Because in every movie that he has ever seen

the hero gets the girl in the last scene.

And he wants an ending sweet like this

where he saves Kate and gets one kiss.

And when he saves her, she would finally say:

"I am all yours, so take me away!"

But the damsel in distress had to be the stubborn Kate

well, that's just a bad luck or a terrible events of fate.

Because Kate doesn't need his rescue - she's not a ball of fluff

she takes care of herself cause she's very tough.

So, Castle and Beckett are in an arguing phase

where they could continue nagging for days.

"Castle, would you just work with me," she gives a command

as she walks in a circle, pulling along his cuffed hand.

"How about you work with me," he suggests.

He is not going to give it a rest.

"How come you always have to lead?" he huffs with disapprove

as they're circling around, fighting in their own groove.

She pulls again but this time she's rougher

purposely pulling the cuffs to make him suffer.

"How come you always have to step on my toes?"

She's insinuating he does it wherever she goes.

"Since when do I-" he starts but has to stop

he wants to calm down and be on top.

"Why do you always have to be first,"

he asks, trying to control his outburst.

"First out of the elevator, first through the door,"

he says as she gives him her look I-hate-you-to-the-core.

"Um, I am a cop," she quickly reminds him

and her tone's way too edgy and grim.

"Being first through the door is my job. I'm the one with a gun,"

which stands for "and when I find it, you'd better run."

"In the elevator," he makes a point and she just rolls her eyes.

It's like he doesn't know nagging with her is not very wise.

"Would it kill ya to let someone open the door for you once in a while?"

Which means "I want to open it for you" in Castle's style.

Then she reminds him she would be first anyway

being oblivious to Castle's give-away.

"Oh, yeah I forgot. You have to be the smartest, too."

He's insinuating that she is a bit of a shrew.

"Everything's a competition with you," he blames.

"That is so not true," she claims.

Then she asks him, "Are you always like this in the mornings?"

And these are her "shut-up" and "I'll-kill-you" warnings.

"You know, I'd argue with you, but then I'd have to let you win,"

he nags back, loving the feeling of getting under her skin.

"Okay, fine. Go ahead. You lead,"

she finally has to concede.

"Thank you," he says, ready to show off

but he could almost hear her scoff.

"Where did you want to go?" he have to ask

secretly hoping she wouldn't take him to task.

She has a free hand and that was his fear

she could easily slap him or pull his ear.

"I think there's a light switch over there,"

she says and points at it with a smug stare.

"Or do you want to stay in the dark?"

"Yeah, I'd like that," he thinks on a lark.

Then he switches on the light

as they both look at the sight.

"I liked it better in the dark," he has to confess

conjuring away images that he just has to repress.

The whole situation is way too bad

for him to be thinking for things like that.

The door is steel and the walls are cinder block so there's no doubt

if they can't pass through the walls then surely there's no way out.

Castle finds the situation exciting and scary at the same time

just like putting pieces together in solving a crime.

But Beckett definitely doesn't feel the same way

she just wants to get out and make the culprit pay.

Then they both see the freezer and go near

speculating what's in it with fright and fear.

"What if we're in some psycho's lair and we have to kill each other like in 'Saw'?"

Castle asks, watching the freezer both in horror and awe.

"Castle, stop speculating," she asks him to knock it off

cause his sense of humor doesn't make her scoff.

This time she doesn't find his speculations funny

cause her mood is far from bright and sunny.

Then he asks her, "How long do you think we were out?"

"Couple of hours," she answers without any doubt.

He's surprised, "How can you tell?"

"Cause I'm hungry," she answers as well.

"I got some beef jerky," he offers, pulling them out

but as she turns at him his smile turns into pout.

She's looking at him in some strange way

"What?" he looks right back and asks in dismay.

"Hold my hand," she says out of the blue

as he gives her a puzzled look, not having a clue.

She wants to hold his hand and who knows what more

it's very odd cause she has never acted this way before.

He suspects that it must be some trap

and if he accepts she would give him a slap.

She has never been so romantic, sweet and kind

but even if she slaps him he wouldn't even mind.

"So the cuffs don't cut into us," she specifies

as she looks at him and just rolls her eyes.

Then she thinks to herself, "It works like a charm,"

smiling smugly to herself and holding his arm.

She doesn't wanna make such a big deal out of it

but Castle make her feel safe even she doesn't admit.

"We could just try to get 'em off," he thinks out loud

"You got a bobby pin," he asks her and beams with proud.

If he finds a bobby pin then he has done his part

in making a plan that's both easy and smart.

"What is this, the 1940s?" she exclaims

sick of his silly suggestions and games.

"You're not gonna open them with a bobby pin,"

she turns to him with a face all dark and grim.

She's not in a mood to pretend or smooth things out

"Face it, we're stuck," she declares the truth out loud.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: The scene begins right where I left it off. Please just spare a moment and after reading it write down a comment.**

 **Part III**

We hear Kate's grunts and a very loud moan

from the way it sounds she's over the moon.

We think "Finally" as we clap and we cheer

we've been waiting for this year after year.

After so many years of sexual tension

we hold our breaths in suspension.

Her moans and his grunts tell us what's about to come

they're releasing the tension between the two of them.

So we wait eagerly to see what we'll find:

Kate's bended over the freezer and Castle is behind.

At first, it may look like they are doing something hot

but as it turns out - it's not what we thought.

They are not doing anything freaky deaky

although they might sound a little bit squeaky.

They are just moving the freezer that is heavy and big

and whoever thought of something else is just a pig.

"I can't get a good angle on it," Kate says, her breathing so quick

as she tries hard to move the freezer but the floor's too slick.

"Yeah, try this," Castle is quick to suggest

his heart pounding hard in his chest.

So in order to complete their mission

they have to switch their position.

He quickly goes behind her back

as she breaths heavily when their hips smack.

And just one thing in addition,

there's nothing wrong with this position.

But still, he had to suppress the thoughts in his head

all of which were dirty, involving Kate in a bed.

"I won't be enjoying this and that's that!"

he thinks to himself and that's flat.

Even though he has a full display of her behind

he's trying to take the picture off his mind.

But he's thinking about stuff that are so out of place

like what underwear she's wearing - cotton or lace.

"You'd better not be enjoying this, Castle" she warns him

even though she knows that the chances are slim.

"I'll let you know in a minute," he answers back

all set and ready to attack.

Attack the freezer, of course - not another thing

even though he likes the way their bodies cling.

He starts counting; "Push," she commands,

pushing the freezer with their bodies and hands.

She is grunting and panting, making a face

both inappropriate and so out of place.

Castle is right behind her, being so close

and just the thought of it keeps her on her toes.

She's hoping he wouldn't enjoy it, or at least not too much

since she can feel him there close enough to touch.

It is kind of tempting - that she could not deny

and they are alone so she didn't need a reason why.

She knew Castle would be on the same wave

so she could just turn around and be brave.

Surely he's thinking about it and probably more

so they could just do it right on the floor.

Or maybe on the freezer since he's behind

and she knows for sure that he wouldn't mind.

She suppresses her thoughts - she just has to fight,

pushing the freezer with all of her might.

But the freezer doesn't move even a bit

so she leans on it, exhausted, ready to quit.

She says, "It's like filled with rocks,"

breathing heavily as she talks.

"What if we emptied it," he suggests a plan,

feeling masculine like a real man.

"I'm fresh out of bolt cutters,"

she mockingly mutters.

And she ruins his good mood

by being extremely rude.

"I can open this," he says and he beams,

being the hero just like in his dreams.

"Let's get crackin'," she says to him

just this one time satisfying his whim.

He puts all of his efforts, trying to crack it

while she stands still, hoping he'd just quit.

"How much longer are you gonna keep doing this?"

she asks him sternly with a hiss.

"Oh, I almost had it," he exclaims.

"Like you had it the last hundred times," she blames.

"Have a little faith," he insists

even though she persists.

Her cuffed hand hurts so bad

and plus, he's making her so very mad.

Saying she would make a terrible conjoined twin

was the last straw that she could take in.

"Can I have my hand back?" she insists,

pulling away their cuffed wrists.

He looks at her and she looks pissed

she's pouting and gently touching her wrist.

She has to stop and take a long break,

hoping she could sooth her own ache.

"Hundred and first time's the charm,"

she says hopefully, giving him her arm.

She's looking at him like he's committing a crime

but he keeps on cracking it, taking his time.

"You did it!" she says in a surprise,

seeing him open it right before her eyes.

All they have to do now is to open it

scared of what they might find just a little bit.

"How bad can it be?" she asks and looks at him

"We've seen dead bodies before, right?"; but he looks grim.

They open the freezer, creeped out by the sight

as they look at it with horror and fright.

It's filled with instrument of torture and knives

and the creepy sight in front gives them hives.

They empty the freezer since that was the plan

to empty it and move it and so now they can.

Then they both move it and climb on it

but it was still too high, she had to admit.

She suggests to climb on his shoulders since they've done it before

and that was the part that we were all waiting for.

"We will finally enjoy some action,"

we think, waiting to see Castle's reaction.

"Yeah, you say that like it was pleasant," he says to her

as we think about the previous time and it quickly occur:

Did they have a nice time - he definitely did

even though obviously he doesn't admit.

We remember that there was some touching

and groping, and some heavy clutching.

He quickly got to second base,

touching her on one inappropriate place.

She liked it, we remember the case

she was gasping and making a face.

"And we weren't handcuffed," he claims.

"Who's got no faith now?" she blames.

"Last time, you were wearing sneakers," he says and she's ready to take them off.

So he's wondering if he says that she was nude would she take her clothes off.

But she needs his help to take off her shoes

so he gladly obeys and helps his muse.

"Lift up my shirt, pull off my boots," he muses,

hoping she wouldn't stop there with some excuses.

"Under normal circumstances, I would like where this was heading," he states with a smile,

pulling her shoes all the while.

"You can fantasize later, after we get out of the room," she makes a remark.

"Just so you know, not as much fun if I have your permission," he says on a lark.

Though she can't blame him for thinking that way

if it was a game of teasing she would gladly play.

They don't waste any precious time

and she immediately starts to climb.

She's climbing on his shoulder, making a face,

moving around without any grace.

"Oh! Oh, jeez. Castle!" she grunts and screams

and he feels almost like in one of his dreams.

But they are not making any progress

still, she's glad she didn't put on a dress.

"Okay, can you put me down?" she asks, moving around

as he bents down to put her on the ground.

"We should seriously consider joining the circus," he says on a lark

but she is not very impressed by his funny remark.

And since they failed in their mission

they have to switch their position.

She says, "let me try it from behind"

that's what she said joke comes to our mind.

She want it from behind - that's what all he heard,

remembering the way she said every single word.

Though he's not sure who should be behind

but either way he wouldn't mind.

This time he manages to boost her

but he was still afraid not to lose her.

They might end up on the mattress, they might fall flat

and just in this case he doesn't want that.

Beckett on the mattress is not an option he'd like

even though in particular it may sounds dreamlike.

"Not so fun as I would've thought," he remarks

hoping she wouldn't leave him any bruises or marks.

"I'm getting a little tired of you walking all over me, " he continues to complain

hoping that this won't cause him injury like some sprain or a strain.

"It's open," she states as she pushes it with her hand

while he tries not to move and just stand.

"I think I can-" she starts to say

as someone opens it and scares her away.

And they fall with a thud on the floor

as a stranger man appears at the trapdoor.

"Hey, let us out of here," she says and she's pretty mad

"What do you want from us," Castle just had to add.

The man closes the trapdoor with a creepy smile on his face

leaving Castle and Kate back alone in the dark empty space.


End file.
